I Thought
by Tsukiakari no Tenshi
Summary: “What?” He asked the most dumbest question right now. “Im no ones toy. I don’t forgive as easily when it comes to my heart. Besides your too late.” One-shot hinata's pov


Hey, its been a while since I've written a story(author of Promise) so be gentle. Now before I get started I want to tell you all about another story that I'm developing. Its called Sign Away. Now it wont be posted till Friday for sure but I might squeeze it in earlier. Any ways here's the story.

Disclaimer: ME DONT OWN NARUTO HAPPY COPYRIGHT PEOPLE?!!!

_I thought you loved me. All those words you told me, were they a lie? You said it millions of times yet your actions changed my mind. Guess what the old folk say is true, actions speak louder than words._

_You said that I was the only one, that I was the one you wanted to spend your life with. You said that one day we would get married and start a family, you said that the night you took my virginity._

_Were those all words just to get in my pants? No. Because the next day you were still in the bed with me. When you woke up you said you loved me. My best friends told me not to believe you, and that you'll hurt me in the end. Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, and Temari-chan were right. You hurt me so bad when you didn't want anything to do with me nor our unborn child that I tried suicide._

_But I couldn't other wise whats the point of all my training to become a jonin? And I didn't want to kill __**MY **__child. But what hurt the most is this right now. I'm standing here as the maid of honor for __**Your **__wedding. Everyone stands for the bride that's not me. She walks in wearing the dress that __**I**__ wanted to wear for __**Our**__ wedding._

_It's white and lovely. It fits around her small waist perfectly. It's length makes her look taller. Her pink hair goes lovely with the bouquet and her emerald eyes stand out in a positive way. _"You would have looked better than that bitch." _Ino-chan stated in a hush-hush voice. She along with Tenten-chan and Temari-chan are still fuming over the fact that you didn't want __**Us**__ but I wont tell my baby._

_Tenten-chan would have seized Neji-nii-san on you but I begged her not to. Its not because I still love you. No, those feelings died when you left us. But I didn't want Neji-nii-san to lose his title as Head of the Hyuuga's. I lost the position as heir because of the babe, plus he has twins on the way so he doesn't know as he stands next to Naruto-kun, whose smiling like always, whose your best man._

_Now we're listening to the priest as he discuses the meaning of marriage. She stands in front of me so I see your face. You smile the same fake smile you did when you were with me. It looks so convincing but I know. I feel sorry for her. Why are you marring her when you don't love her?_

"**Do you Sakura, take Sasuke as your husband. To have and to hold. Through sickness and health. Through the good and the bad?" "I do."**

_She just don't know that she just signed her happiness away to a man who don't give a damn about her._

"**And do you Sasuke take Sakura as you wife.****To have and to hold. Through sickness and health. Through the good and the bad?" "I do."**

_Those were the words to seal the deal. I could feel heat from behind me and turn to see Tenten-chan, Ino-chan and Temari-chan being possessed by Shika-kun's Shadow jutsu to keep them from murdering you and your wife._

_You kiss, they aww, pictures are taken and we follow you two out to the reception. Temari-chan walks in front of me to make sure people don't bump into a 7 month pregnant me from up front while Tenten-chan and Ino-chan are at my sides supporting me. Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun guards me from behind._

_**At the Reception/Party**_

_Well Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san went somewhere, where I don't know. Ino-chan and Naruto-kun are loudly talking about what? I don't know again. Temari-chan and Shika-kun are playing a game of checkers, wonder who will win?_

_Your wife is drunk and flirting with Kiba-nii-san while he is pushing her away. Slut. And you, your coming towards me with another cup of wine, including your's in your hand, smirking. _

"Hey Hina-chan." "Why did you marry her?" _I asked the question that was on my mind while rubbing my swollen belly. _**"To re-build my clan, why else?"**_ You tilt the glass toward me but I shake 'no' . _**"That's all? What about me, huh? Did you impregnate me to re-build your clan?"**_ Im burning with anger but keep on a cool mask. _**"Yes and No." "No?"**_ I look at you and see you facing forward with a real small smile on your face. _**" I love you but I couldn't marry you because marring a Hyuuga means bedding only that woman and that would put me behind schedule. What I am doing is marring random women and getting Them pregnant. The reason why I had you pregnant first was because I wanted you to have my first child. Makes sense?" **

_He looks at me. I really hope this basturd doesn't expect me to play along. I laugh, loud and hard. He looks confused._

"**What?"**_ He asked the most dumbest question right now._** "Im no ones toy. I don't forgive as easily when it comes to my heart. Besides your too late."**

_As I walked off I felt his anger and his eyes follow me. But I soon forgot because there at the entrance was the love of my life, Gaara. He accepted me and __**MY CHILD.**__ He forever has my heart. He showed me that kindness exists. When I started turning cold he immediately melted the ice around my heart._

"**Hello love, ready to go?" **_He leans down and lightly kiss me before standing back tall and nods. I walk over to the table with my true friends and tell them its time to go. And I had the answers to all my questions._

_Nii-san and Tenten-chan were plotting ways to kill Sasuke. Naruto-kun and Ino-chan was talking about moving to Suna and starting a family since Konoha has no opportunities for them and Temari won the checkers war. Oh and he dose love me but I love Gaara._

"**Ow. Ow. Ow."**_ Damn pregnancies. _**"You ok Hina-chan?" **_Well my three female protectors sure do know how to hear for I was sure to keep my voice down._**"Yeah the baby just kicked. Only 2 more months of this." **_I let out a big sigh as everybody laughs or chuckles. Yep only 2 more months and Gaara and I get to hold, see and love our baby, even if his father is a prick. _

* * *

Well theres my comback. Plz reveiw so i know how i did!! Oh and the reason i made Gaara the good guy is because he was the only Naruto boy that i can use that would make sense. I was about to use Itachi but that kida backfired. Also i do not hate Sasuke he just has that attitude. Ntways reveiw!


End file.
